Supernatural Oneshots
by AgentLlamaSocks
Summary: A collection of Supernatural one-shots, requests are taken. Hope you enjoy them :D


Father!Sam x Child!Reader : Protective Daddy Moose

(YN) : your name (HC) : hair colour (EC): Eye colour (HL):Hair length (TBN): Teddy Bear name

(NN): Nickname

 **A/N You're around 4 or 5 years old in this btw :3  
**

You waddled through Bobby's with your plush bear in your hand. Your tiny feet pitter pattered on the ground as you walked around the house trying to find your Dad. Your uncle Dean tried to entertain you but you wanted your Dad. Your Dad had been away at the library all day, you really missed him.

Sam wasn't your real dad but he acted like he was. He has since the beginning. Sam and Dean found you in the woods with some injuries from a mysterious creature. You seemed to not have any memories except for the one about the thing that attacked you. Thankfully Sam and Dean called Cas and he healed you before the wounds got any worse than they already were. You remember when Sam picked you up and held you close, he carried you into the impala and held you close. You were frail back then and he was warm which you remember so perfectly. You remember how you snuggled close to him to get more warmth. You remember his protective arms and how they held you as if they could protect you from anything. All of that happened only a year ago, things got better for you. Sam practically adopted you as his own. He was rather protective of 'his little girl' and Dean didn't change much. He just acted like he used to but had to be careful of his language around you. Sam even created a swear jar for Dean. Let's just say that Sam could probably pay for the rent of a small flat for a month with the amount of cents and dollars that were jammed into the jar.

You sighed and waddled over to the window, you looked outside and saw no sign of your Dad. Dean ran down and picked you up

"I know you miss your Dad (NN) but he'll be home soon! I promise you!" Your uncle Dean beamed at you

"You promise?" You looked at him

"Winchester promise! Now I have to get you to bed otherwise your dad will fuc- I mean fudging murder me." He corrected his words and carried you upstairs. You sighed lightly as he carried you into your make-shift room. It had some toys in it and lots of demon hunting books. Dean put you down on your feet and went to go look for some pajamas for you. He looked through the wardrobe and found a onesie. It was a small moose onesie. Uncle Dean bought it for you for your birthday and thought it was fitting because of your Dad's nickname. You put the onesie on and pulled the hood over your head which had little stuffed moose antlers and ears. You hopped into bed with your plush bear named (TBN) and snuggled into the covers

"Uncle, can you sing me that song that Dad always sings to me?"

"Sure little moose."

 **"Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest… don't you cry no more." He sang, your eyelids drooped as he continued to sing the song. You fell completely asleep as he finished the last line.  
**

He smiled and turned the light off, he walked out and closed the door slightly. He left it open just a crack. Dean walked downstairs and was met by the beautiful sight of a slice of Apple pie. He sat himself down on the couch and began eating the glorious pie. Unknown to Dean, upstairs you were fast asleep but something began to crawl into the room, its figure was human like but it was more slender and its eyes were pitch black. It held a dagger in its hand and was drawing in closer. Dean was in the kitchen and the sound of footsteps in your room was close to non-existent.

 **You were snuggled up in your bed, your (HL) (HC) hair covering most of your face. You felt the covers being pulled away from you, you tried to reach for them but your small hand was met by a cold slender hand. You shakily opened your eyes and was face to face with a man with black eyes. He covered your mouth with his hand to stop you from screaming. You writhed and tried to get out of the man with black eyes' grasp. You bit the man's hand harshly making him groan in pain. You screamed out for someone to help, hoping that your uncle would hear you. The man threw you to the ground, you whimpered in pain as the man brought the knife out and raised it above his head. He prepared to stab you until a gunshot rang out through the house and the man backed up against the wall. You turned your head to see Sam standing there with a gun in his hand, his eyes held pure fury in them.  
**

"No-one lays a hand on my baby girl." He growled.

You stood up and ran to your Dad, he picked you up and held you close. You whimpered and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed your back

"Aww no fun Winchester, I wanted to finish the job since last time you interrupted my hunt… I wanted to catch the little rabbit."

 **BANG!**

"First off, that isn't going to happen and secondly… she's my little moose, not a little rabbit." Sam shot the man again in the arm

Dean ran upstairs with a gun in his hands, he motioned for Sam to carry you out of the room and that he would sort the man out. Sam nodded and carried you to his room. He sat down on the bed, you unravelled your arms from around him. You sniffled and wiped tears away from your eyes and your chubby toddler cheeks. Sam leaned in and wiped the tears away from your cheeks.

"Its okay baby girl, you're safe now." He smiled at you

You sniffled and cuddled close, he rubbed your back and hummed the tune to 'Carry on my wayward son' to you. Your hands clutched onto his plaid t-shirt while hiccuping. He rubbed your back softly and tried to calm you down. You calmed down and just nuzzled close to him, he smiled.

"Hey Baby girl, I have something for you."

You rose your head up and looked up at him with curiousity, your big (EC) eyes still watery looked up at him.

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small box, he opened it to reveal a pendant. It was an anti-possession symbol pendant. It looked like it was made from pure silver, from the chain of the necklace to the pendant itself. He took it out of the box and gently pulled the hood of your onesie down so he could put the necklace around your neck. He clicked the clasp of the necklace and it now rested against your neck and close to your heart.

"This is so that when I'm not here, you can still be safe till I get back or till Uncle Dean comes and finds you. I'll never let anything happen to my little moose." He kissed the top of your head and pulled the hood of your onesie over your head once more. Dean walked in, he looked shattered.

"The demon bastard is gone…" He muttered

Sam clamped his hands over your ears but you heard him say

"Language Dean! $5 for the jar!" He told him

"Yes Sir." Dean smirked and walked out of the room

Sam unclamped his hands from your ears and smiled at you, you smiled back at him but yawned loudly.

"You tired baby girl?" He asked you, you rubbed your eyes as you felt them droop

He chuckled and picked you up, you wrapped your arms and legs around him like a koala.

He carried you into your room and laid you down on the bed, your bed was now surrounded in salt and Sam was positive that Dean drew a demon trap under your bed. He pulled the covers over you and handed you (TBN), you snuggled close to the plush toy. He smiled and kneeled beside you.

"Daddy, can you sing the song for me to help me sleep?" You asked tiredly, he nodded and started to sing it to you. Your eyes closed as you were lulled to sleep by Sam. He kissed your head softly and rubbed your cheek. He stood up and turned off the light and and walked over to the door. As he was about to close the door behind him, he whispered

"Sleep tight my little moose, sweet dreams."

End of Oneshot ~~~~~~


End file.
